1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers and dispensers for liquids. The present invention relates more specifically to a liquid container and dispenser sized and shaped to be carried in a space configured to receive a standard sized credit card or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of liquid compounds have been created for use by individuals for a variety of purposes. It is beneficial where, for a number of these liquid compounds, it is possible for an individual to carry a small amount of the liquid with them for use as they might move from place to place. Liquids such as fragrances, colognes, breath fresheners, skin cleansers, etc. all benefit from being packaged in such a way that individuals may carry and dispense small quantities of the liquid as needed.
Efforts in the past to provide containers and dispensers for liquids that are carried about by the user have generally focused on simply scaling down the dimensions of a regular sized container/dispenser for the liquid. This usually meant that the user had to accommodate carrying the smaller bottle loosely in a purse or pocket. Such containers/dispensers were subject to both being lost or at best inconvenient to access. In some cases, the dispensers were subject to accidentally being activated while being carried.
Further efforts have been made, especially in the area of perfumes and colognes, to provide single application packets or containers that, once used, were disposed of. Although more convenient these packets failed to solve a number of the problems identified above with smaller bottle type containers. Such single application packets could not be re-used and were sometimes subject to being activated or opened accidentally while being carried. There was no convenient place to put them in a purse, pocket, or wallet. Further efforts at creating a container/dispenser that had a more convenient shape (such as might more easily fit into a purse or pocket, failed to provide convenient dispensing systems, relying instead on swab type applicators that often failed to evenly apply the liquid.
It would therefore be desirable to have a liquid container/dispenser that was both compact and easy to carry within ordinary dress accessories such as purses, wallets, and pockets. It would be beneficial if the compact container/dispenser was configured to be received into a space already structured in purses and wallets for carrying other objects. It would be beneficial if the dispenser function of the container could provide an even dispensing of the liquid as needed and yet not be subject to accidental activation while being carried. It would be further beneficial if the container/dispenser could be configured into a refillable embodiment that would allow the user to switch out the type of liquid being carried.